Digimon Fusion Kai Grand Masters
Digimon Fusion Kai Grand Masters & Bushoujo Hakaisha Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Revolutionary God Bakugan Trinity DxD Maximum Genesis Storm: Awakening of The Successors & The Rising Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Warriors In Existence ''is a fan fictional multicrossover story Rias Gremory is the heir and successor of The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias has vast amounts of power. Rias is an ultimate class devil. Rias is said to surpas her predecessor along with Grayfia, Katerea, & Serafall. Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization, Grigori. Medaka is also one of The First True Fallen Angels. Medaka is an Archangel class Fallen Angel. Kagome Higurashi ia the daughter of The Archangel Michael. Kagome is an Archangel class Angel. Kagome is said to rival the might of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True DxD, Great Red. Plot Neo Soldiers & Maximus Generals Sun Soldiers *''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon & Holy Raid Maximus *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun & Sun Raid Maximus'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar & Nova Fire Maximus'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol & Solar Blade Maximus'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris & Halo Blaze Maximus'' Neo Sailor Team *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tsunami Burst Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Soul Raid Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Storm Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tidal Rage Maximus'' *''Rachel Astarias / Neo Sailor Hyperion & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel & Holy Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Twilight & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Null Void Maximus'' *''Tier Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Wild Cross Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Blade Maximus'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinity Charge Maximus'' Digi Destined Original Members / Head Generals #''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, Weregarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birddramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' #''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon Celestial God Mode / AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cheruibmon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Saivor Mode'' #''Hiro Kurursaki & Ruydamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, BolshackOwryumon SaurmaiMode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Mode, BolshackOwryumon Awkening Victory Mode'' #''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' ##''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' ##''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' #''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' ##''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, HolyBeelzebumon, HolyBeelzebumon Twilight Blast Mode'' #''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' ##''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon, MasterAlphamon Bolshack King Ouryuken Mode'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' #''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' ##''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' #''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon'' #''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' ##''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' #''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' ##''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Asura Path Mode'' #''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' ##''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' #''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' ##''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' #''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' ##''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' #''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' #''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' ##''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' #''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' ##''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' Angels God Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Mythological Deities Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Rose Otoribashi'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kensei Muguruma'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Matsunami Shinoda'' Keyblade Order of The Realm of Light & Realm Of Darkness Head Master *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''High Priestess Kaizarina Saige'' *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Riku'' *''Master Sora'' Notes *Rias and her peerage is super strong than they were in canon. Along with Sona & Sitri peerage. *Shinji is pureblooded devil & a member of The Great King Bael clan. Shinji is a memeber of The 7 Great Satans as the new Satan. *Shinji is also married to Venelana Bael in this story. *Rias & Sirzechs have a different mother in this story too. Rias & Sirzechs are half dragon / half devil hybrids/ *Tier Odindaughter is the older sister of Thor & Loki and the crown princess of Asgard. *The Original Digi Destined will be able to become Ascendants because all of their crests contain the power of The First Ascendant. They will alo recieve the Crest Weapons. *The 13 Court Guard Squads have upgrade to 16 with the addition of 3 new divisions. *The Soul Reaper Capations are stronger and mouch more powerful than they were in canon *Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Serafall, Fabium, Katerea & Shinji will be more powerful in this story, they have achieved their true forms and their full powers forms; meaning they are more powerful than The Soul Reaper Captains & The Espada *This story also introduces The new upgrades to The Sailor Soldier uniform including the new power levels like The Legendar Valkyrie Sailor Soldier, Empress Sailor Soldiers, Warlord Sailor Soldier & The Monarch Sailor Soldier levels and especially the strongest & most powerful form: The God Slayer Sailor Soldier. *Naruto is the son of the Biblical God and The New God of Heaven & Earth. He is called The Strongest God Alive. The God of Gods (GxG). Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Series Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Movies Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions